Black Arrow and The Great 8 /S1 EP2: Teamwork
Hello! This is the Second Episode of Black Arrow and The Great 8 i hope you enjoy and Comment as Well! the 3rd episode will be up pretty soon! ''Episode info'' Riley Meets her new teammates, and they all face a new threat, but, this threat seems to know quite a lot about the young Archer, and she knows about them too.. ''Episode'' Scarlet City, Lookout June 1st 02:00PM It had been awhile since Riley had moved in, she had met some of the other members while she was in the Courtyard, including the Yellow furred/eyed 16 year old Vixen, Dani Foxx, or Fast-Fox, she wore a Yellkw Skin tight suit with white trimming, Boots, Gloves, and a Yellow tinted pair of Goggles, which could carry Protein bars. She was the speedster of the team. '' She had also met 16 year old Melody or Vivian, she is a Pink furred/eyed Wolf/Fox mix, her costume was a White Longsleeved shirt with a Large printed pink musical not on the left side of her Shirt, she wore a medium length white shirt with a Pink belt, she has white legging and White Shoes. She was the team's "sound". Next in line to meet were the Twin sisters Chiller and Shiver, or Holly and Alisha, they are both 16, they had Light/Dark Brown fur with white Chests and such, they had ice based powers, Chiller having more destructive powers and Shiver having more Calm powers, Chiller wore a purple skintight suit with a White Trim, she had a White gem on her chest, Alisha's suit was the same, but a different color, Light blue- her suit had a Icey blue trim and her suit also had a White gem to enhance their powers. They were the team's Ice and Snow The other male on the team Riley met was Mind Melder or Dodge, he is around 16, he had Greyish-brown and he had Brown eyes, he wore a black helmet, Dark red suit with green trimming and blue boots, he had Telepathic abilities and he could read minds as well, but he can't read too many, and surprisingly, he's deaf, but can hear a bit out of his right ear. He's the team's Psychic. The last Team member Reid met was Forest Flash or Banana, she is around 15, the youngest member of the team, she has Peach colored fur and yellow eyes, her costume is Dark green with leggings, boots gloves and a mask She's the team's Nature user... Riley has met all of her Teammates, and now, they are in for a show.. "Hmm.. so, you guys get a lot of action out here?" Riley asked her teammate Fast-Fox. "Well, yeah! this is the City with the second highest crime rate in the country, Gotham being the first." Riley then smirked. "Heh, well, i'm going to like it here then, more Crooks to put in the hospital and behind bars.." She said now crossing her arms, "I wish something would happen alrea-" "GUYS! we need to head down to Logan Lane now, there's been reports of a Fox Blowing up buildings, we need to hurry up bere they hurt more people.." Grey said as he then flew out of the building, Fast-Fox looked at Riley and then zoomed out, Riley put her eyemask on and headed out as well.. *Scene change: The Great 8 finally arrived at their Destination, there was destruction everywhere, cars were burning, buildings were damaged, and People were hurt, Black Arrow looked at the destruction with and angry look.. "Whoever did this was really angry.. or either they are sick and twisted and they did this for fun.. i can't wait to find out who and where they are." She said cracking her knuckles, Chiller agreed. "Yeah, they were, this is a villain we've never dealt with before-" "Well, you're dealing with me now.." a Masculine male voice said, the Teenage heroes looked behind then and saw a fit White Furred Fox in his early 20's, he had on a Grey mask covering his face, he wore a Blue suit with Grey Gloves and black boots.. Arrow widened her eyes in surprise.. "No way.. it can't be.." She said still shocked, the villain smirked underneath his mask and looked at Black Arrow, Fast-Fox looked at Black Arrow with an eyebrow raised. "''Does she know him..? She asked "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" he then Snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, the 8 were surrounded by White Fox-like robots, programmed to kill, The teens got in their battle stances, Black Arrow pulled out her bow and arrow and looked at the Villain. "He's mine, don't get in my way either! " she bluntly told her teammates, she then shot a Arrow through one of the Fox-bots's head, Destroying it, she then ran towards the mysterious Fox, ready to strike.. "Arrow wait! Ugh!!, 8, Attack!" Grey called out as they all started to fight, Holly Created two ice blades and was cutting several Fox-bots down to pieces, Alisha was Freezing some of the bots while Fast-Fox finished them off by Running through then at the speed of sound, She was caught by surprise by one if the bots and was grabbed by the tail, she was then slung into a building wall, but, she was avenged by Grey who flew towards the bot and punched it through the chest. Dodge took out a Couple of Fox-bots by using his telepathic powers, he simply either ripped, Crumbled up, or blew up th Bots using his mind, Melody, was taking the Bots on in Hand-to-hand combat, she was surrounded, she then kicked a bot in front of her, Elbowed one behind her in the Muzzle, grabbed the one in front of her and slammed it into the one behind her, she then blasted the both of them with a Pink ball of Energy, destroying them both, she smirked and flew off, loking for more Fox-bots to trash. Meanwhile, Arrow finally reached the villain and Punched at him repeatedly, he smirked and dodged each punch, he then grabbed her right hand and punched her in the muzzle, followed up by a throw unto the windshield of a car, she woozily got up, The Villain laughed at her- "Ahahahah! My, you can't even land a hit on me, it's because you're angry, Arrow, and that anger prevents you from landing a single hit on me.." "Shut up!!" She then jumped off the car, while in mid-air, she grabbed a explosive Arrow and shot it at the villain, he quickly dodged it by sidestepping to the left, the Explosive arrow hit a nearby car and it exploded, destroying the car. "Hmph, that was a close- Ah!" He was then punched in the gut, and then he was knee'd in the chin by Black Arrow, she the continued to beat the mystery villain to a pulp, she then swept kicked Him and stomped on his chest. "What are you doing here..!?" She asked while scowling at him. "Hahahah... HAHAHAHA! My you sure are Stupid!! I came here to KILL you!! sweet, sweet, Sister!!" and by surprise he grabbed a Smoke bomb from his pocket and threw it at Black arrow, making a Black smoke cloud emerge, she coughed a bit. "Darn.. where'd he go..!?" someone then tapped her shoulder, she turned around and and punched in the Muzzle- hard, knocking her unto the ground, it was him. "I don't want to kill you now, it'll ruin the fun.. i'll see you another time, Riley." And with that, he disappeared into the smoke cloud. Black Arrow then got up, Angry that she couldn't take this guy or her sibling down.. the others were finished taking care of the Fox-Bots, Everyone ran/Flew towards her- "Riley, are you oka-" "I'm fine." She told Melody bluntly, she actually scared the Pink furred Wolf/Flx mix a bit, Melody Floats away from Arrow a bit, Grey approached Her with his arms crossed. "When we get back to the Lookout, we need to talk." "Wow, is that tone of yours supposed to scare me? tch, well, it's not working-" "Silence, we will save this for when we get back.." And with that, he flew off, the others exept for Fast-Fox followed behind, Dani looked at Riley. "You knew him, didn't you..?" Black Arrow stood up. "Look, i don't want to talk about this.. not right now.." She walked pass the Speedy Vixen, leaving her question unanswered.. "We really need to work on your teamwork skills Riley.." Dani said as she followed behind her fellow comrade... Episode End Note: If you have any questions about the episode or the Series, feel free to comment or message me on my wall! i hope you enjoyed, and thank you all for the support! Category:Episode Category:Action Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Drama